Rule Over Me
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: During the Princess' two-week long birthday celebration, a long forgotten prophecy begins to unravel. Will the kingdom fall to darkness or will the Princess and her band of Regal Heirs save their kingdoms, their parents, and each other? And about love, where does that all fit in? Pf, and they thought chasing mermaids and sword fighting was hard when they were little. AU:CS/OQ/SC/RB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Not a damn thing… though I would be all over trying to write for this magical, wonderful, awesome show!

**Author's Note: **I figured while having withdrawals and trolling the Captain Swan tags on tumblr, I would entertain myself with a little shot of an Alternate Universe, Lieutenant Duckling story. We'll see if it helps with the with-drawal… fingers crossed! LOL

Any who, this is an AU (as already stated, but I like doing that), based in the Enchanted Kingdom/Master Kingdom of Enchanthopia (Uh huh, that's where I am in life).

I tried to incorporate all the kingdoms, even allowing Regina a little disgrace and a whole lot of random redemption (I just feel she could have handled her shit better, that's all, but I overly like her). Honestly, I kind of made everyone friends/frenemies. But all will be explored further.

**Pairings:** (**you don't like, you don't have to read, my friends**) Killian/Emma, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, RumBelle, and OC with the reigning kingdoms' offspring. I have included A LOT of OUAT characters (Henry is a prince and Regina's son, because I like him too. But he's close friends with all the princes and princesses!). Some are in character, some are out of character, I'm still working out some of the nuts and bolts, if you get my drift. (Honestly, I am VERY open to suggestions, so if anyone wants to see anything or wants to tweak something, please let me know!)

**Plot: **Life in the Enchanted Kingdom hadn't always been peaceful, but the life the Queen and King had somehow procured for their daughter was that of a dreamer's paradise. And, sure, the young princess had a way with getting into trouble, but she was adventurous and curious. The perfect combination for a future queen. And, yes, it helped that the King and Queen had a young charge that was hell-bent on protecting their precious princess for her entire life.

It made it easier for them to sleep at night, in all honesty.

During the Princess' two-week long birthday celebration, a long forgotten prophecy begins to unravel.

Will the kingdom fall to darkness? Can the Princess and her band of Regal Heirs save their kingdoms, their parents, and each other? And about love, where does that all fit in?

Pf, they thought chasing mermaids and sword fighting was hard when they were little? Aren't they in for the ride of their lives!

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years old <strong>

"I'm going to tell!" Emma rolled her eyes as she stared at Baelfire. He folded his arms, glaring at her with such intensity, she was, for a second, nervous of him actually telling his father on her.

But it was only for a second.

"You're being a baby, Bae." She stuck out her tongue.

"You're not _acting_ like a princess, Emma. You're acting like a _boy_." Baelfire turned to the girl, Alexandra, who had finally caught up with them. "It's because you're _always_ with Killian and Liam."

Emma stood a little straighter. "I am not _always_ with them!"

Just as Alexandra was about to retort, shadows casted over them. The three small children looked to see Snow White and Ella standing in front of them. Black hair and icy blue eyes stared at the three from behind Ella's giant beige gown.

"What's wrong, children?" Ella gave them a warm smile, moving to kneel at their level.

Snow was eyeing her daughter with a look of amusement and reprimand.

"Emma took my sword! How am I supposed to protect the kingdom from pirates?!" Bae crossed his arms, stamping his foot hard against the stone of the walkway. Ella's head tilted to the side.

"You're protecting us from pirates? Your highness, I did not know we had such a brave knight amongst us." She looked up at Snow.

"Baelfire, that is very noble of you." Snow knelt down besides her best friend. Her hand immediately went to her daughter's wrist, sliding down to ease the small wooden sword from her hand.

"Mama! I want to protect the land from pirates too!" Emma pouted.

"You can't, Emma! You're a _princess_." Alexandra scrunched her nose. "And princesses _never_ fight, right mama?" She looked at Ella.

"Oh, Alex, I have known many princesses in my day who have put up a good fight." Ella snuck a look to Snow, who simply rolled her eyes.

"What I am wondering is, what pirates are you protecting the kingdom from? We haven't had a pirate in," she paused, her eyes moving up in thought. "I don't even remember stories of pirates visiting our kingdom."

Bae glared over to the boy that stood straight behind the two queens. "He's a pirate!"

Snow and Ella both turned to look at Killian, his ice colored eyes stormy.

"He is NOT a pirate!" Emma screeched, causing both queens to lean back slightly. Bae's glare was instantly on her as Alexandra sighed, her tiny had covering her face in innocent shame.

"Bae, Killian is not a pirate." Snow assured him. She laughed and handed him his sword, before pulling him into a hug. "I do believe I heard Prince Phillip arrive. I'm sure the two of you would be happier playing knights in King David's study. Liam and Henry are both in there."

Baelfire's eyes lit up and with a short bow he was bounding through the garden towards the entrance of the castle.

"Well, I think it's time for tea." Ella stated, standing up. She smiled down at Alexandra. "We have raspberry tea and chocolate cake?" The little girls eyes widen and before either adult could say anything, she too was bounding towards the castle, the ribbons on her dress flying like a tail behind her.

"And another war won on our side." Ella mumbled to Snow. The queens laughed as Ella shook her head and moved to follow her daughter; her hand ruffling Killian's hair as she passed.

Snow sighed looking at Emma. "My love, please try and behave. You know everyone is here for your birthday celebration in a few nights."

"They were picking on Killian." Snow looked at her daughter and then to Killian who had an eyebrow raised to her daughter.

"Sweetheart, Killian is older than you three. I'm sure his feelings were not hurt, were they?" Snow took Killian in. He had been the one to fetch the queens to tend to their children.

She felt it was more out of protection for Emma than anything, but that was to be expected given the past between The Dark One, Baelfire's father, and Killian's own father. The young child wasn't sure if the Dark One would punish Emma for teasing his son.

"No, your highness, my feelings were spared." Killian held is head a little higher. The perfect gentleman, even at the delicate age of eight years old. "Baelfire is just jealous that I travel so much on ships."

Snow gave him a soft smile. "That is to be expected for a future Navy Sailor." Her hand moved to smooth his hair back. She stood up. "I expect we should all be going for tea now?"

Killian nodded and held his hand out for Emma. The young girl huffed and charged forward, leaving both her mother and friend in her wake.

"Well," Snow smiled and took the hand Killian still had out, his eyes wide at the disappearing princess. "I see we both have a long road ahead of us with that one, don't we?"

Killian look at his queen, unsure of the proper response. His hand closed tightly around hers, his head nodding.

"I think you're right, your majesty."

"Don't ever give up on her, will you?" Snow gave the young boy a knowing smile.

Killian bowed his head. "She'd have to wish me to give up before I ever do on my own accord, your majesty."

Snow's smiled widened.

**10 years old**

"OI!" Emma tackled Phillip straight into the ground. Henry and Liam, who were both supposed to be watching the young princess and prince, shook their heads.

"You're such a boy, Emma!" Phillip shouted from underneath her. Emma glared at him and grabbed a hand full of snow from the ground on which they laid and fluffed it into his face.

"You two are useless." Emma looked over her shoulder, but before she could properly acess the new voice, she was hoisted off of Phillip. Her body was instantly warmed as the lanky arms held her tightly to an even lankier body.

"It's not like either of them were endanger." Came a very similar voice to the one that had pulled her off the young prince.

She watched as Henry moved and pulled Phillip up from the ground.

"Let go of me, now." Emma commanded.

"As you wish." The warmth disappeared all too quickly. "You have one job." This statement was directed to the older boys.

She dusted herself off, eyeing Killian in his navy wool coat and gray scarf.

"Why should we protect the dear princess when every time we blink you're doing it for us." Liam challenged his younger brother.

Killian glared at him, his eyes darting to Phillip and Henry. "My lords, your mothers are asking for you."

Henry sighed. "It's like she knows the exact moment I start having fun."

"Both of us?" Phillip whined.

Killian nodded. "Liam, I suspect father wants you as well. Queen Regina wants to be heading home."

"And let me guess, you get to stay here for another month or so?" Liam rolled his eyes at his brother pinking cheeks.

Emma, who had remained unusually quiet, tilted her head. "You're not returning to Mills?"

Killian watched as the three boys left the courtyard. His shoulders fell, his straight stance turning to a more relaxed stature. He looked over to Emma, his grin widening. "My father wants me to continue my education with the cricket for another few weeks, and then I'll return to Mills, the next time Queen Regina and King Robin come down to your kingdom. Which would be about a month, if I had to guess."

Emma's lips turned into a daring smile. "Did you ask to stay here, for me?"

Killian shook his head immediately, his cheeks suddenly reddened, contradicting his actions.

"Well, then, _pirate_." His eyes lips quirked up into a smirk. "I believe we have a battle to face."

"Battle?" And then, a snowball hit him square in the face.

**12 years old**

Emma sat in her bedroom, rolling her eyes like a wind mill as her mother brushed her hair.

"What did you think you were doing?" Snow's voice was haggard. She didn't remember being like _this_ as a child. Not that her daughter's behavior really shocked her. At least not in it's entirety.

"I wanted to see a mermaid." Emma looked at her mother in the reflection of the mirror. "Bae started it."

"Bae started it? Emma, he is our guest. He is the Dark One's son. What were you _thinking _putting your life and his life in danger?" Emma winced at a particular snag from the brush that Snow seemed to run through unapologetically.

"We're safe, aren't we?"

Snow scuffed. "Thank the heavens that Killian has the good sense to watch you like a hawk. Had he not jumped in after you and Bae, you both could have drowned!" Snow slammed the hair brush down. She took a deep, if not shaky, breath.

"I just wanted to see a mermaid! Like Ariel or Melody! They can turn into mermaids magically!" Emma ignored the part that they were, in fact, mermaids and that magic made them human.

"Emma," Snow moved and sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "You're so adventurous. I was never as adventurous as you. At least not until I was old enough to know better. I don't know, maybe it's because we're always entertaining. Maybe we should limit the visits from Alexandra, Phillip, and Melody. You need to focus on becoming a ruler, my love."

Emma's eyes widen. "You're taking my friends away!"

"No, no, I just," Snow sighed. "We've all been talking about it for a while, now. Henry is turning sixteen in three weeks, he is technically the next king of Mills. Liam is practically a part of the Royal Navy. Phillip and Alexandra are starting their own royal lessons once winter comes. Even Melody is learning about both her sea and land kingdoms. As much as we know you all love being together—"

"What about Bae? He's not a prince? His father is the Royal Advisor! He still has to come here!"

"His father is _a_ royal advisor, but it's not like before, with Princess Belle now living in the Dark one's castle, Bae would have more of a mother figure. He'll have more time with his father. He also has his own lessons to attend." Snow watched as her daughter's eyes began to drain of argument; of hope.

She sat up, however, as her daughter's eyes suddenly caught hers. The green was suddenly lit up, a cruel excitement swirling like a storm.

"Killian." Snow's heart instantly swelled with pain at the desperate tone lacing with his name from her daughter's lips. "He's not a prince and he is too young to join the navy. He will continue his teachings _here _with me."

"Oh, Emma." She had wanted to wait until after the ball for Henry's birthday. But she was just prolonging it. They had all prolonged telling their children that the long holidays would be ending for all of them, all too soon. "Killian is to return to Mills, where the Royal Navy is stationed. He will be studying there, learning the ropes as a true sailor."

Emma's eyes dulled and Snow swore her heart broke.

"We have a navy _here_." Her tone was suddenly authoritative.

"Our navy, here, is but a quarter of the royal navy, my darling." Snow reached for Emma, but dropped her hands as her daughter stepped back. "They are already trained. Once Killian has been in the navy, officially, he can come live in our kingdom and work with our soilders, but until then—"

"No," Emma shook her head, holding it as high as she could. "I won't allow for it. I won't." She turned on her heel, marching from her room. "FATHER!"

"Emma, you don't—"

"FATHER!"

Snow sighed. She stood up to write to Ella. She could hear her daughter's voice across the castle, screaming for her father. Her heart hung heavy as she walked towards her chambers.

**14 years old**

She stood as straight as she possibly could. Her dress was stiff and itchy. Her head was hurting from the weight of her hair that was elaborately woven up and her tiara that she had yet to wear. She stood across from him, his blue eyes red, his cheeks hollow in sorrow.

Her eyes flitted to see Prince Henry, his own eyes red, cheeks blotchy, as he stood at the head of the black wooden coffin, his sword drawn over it. There were many people in the crowd with red eyes and blotchy cheeks.

Her eyes moved back to Killian, She wished she could rush across to him, to grab his hands in her own. She knew she had to stay frozen in her stoic, solemn stance next to Baelfire and Alexandra.

Her eyes moved over, slightly, and she caught her father's. He stood tall next to Killian. The boy, only sixteen, was almost the same height as the king. She wasn't sure how or when that had happen, but he was just barely two inches shorter than David.

Her father gave her an understanding look. His own eyes moved to Henry, before his hand moved to the young sailor's shoulders.

Emma looked to see her mother's hands around one of Killian's, tears pouring down her face.

Yes, she was happy her parents were standing tall next to him, but a part of her was angry that it was not her standing there.

"It is a great tragedy to have lost such a young and bright solider." King Robin began to speak. His voice was gruff but there was genuine grief heavy in his words.

Emma's eyes watched as Henry took a shaky breath and took a step back into his mother's waiting arm. He was towering over the regal queen, who had a tight grip on her younger son's hand as well. She was not crying, but there was deep emotion across her face.

Looking around, discreetly, Emma could see the emotion carried from person to person, prince to princess, solider to solider.

She was startled out of her own thoughts by the whip of swords that were suddenly over their heads; over the black box. Her eyes widen as the box was slowly moved down the dock and sent to sail into the ocean. Flowers were immediately casted out, to follow the black box.

It was almost as if they were celebrating a ship's first cast to sea.

Her heart clenched as she thought of her friend, eternally sleeping.

Suddenly tears were streaming down her face, her vision blurred almost to blindness. She tried to take in deep breaths, tried to remain stoic and straight, but she felt herself falling.

Before she hit the ground she was in strong arms. For a second she thought it was her father's arms, but they were not heavy enough. They were still thin with youth.

An ugly sob escaped her throat, but she pressed her face deep into the arms' neck, her own arms nestling against the chest she was pressed into.

The ocean's scent suddenly stung her nose and her body recognized the young arms and the soft chest. It was neither Phillip or Bae, both still too young to have a man's scent and a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry." She breathe out, her eyes shut tight against the smooth fabric of his jacket.

"Me too." The voice whispered in her ear.

"I want him back." Sobs began shaking her, even in his embrace.

"Aye," her knees buckled, "me too."

"Come home with us, please come home with us." She felt him stiffen against her.

She couldn't believe she was asking him to leave Mills. Asking him to leave his studies; his father; his life. After losing his brother? She was being selfish.

A princess was _never_ supposed to be selfish.

Just as she was about to take it back, to dry her tears and pretend that she hadn't just had a nervous breakdown, his body relaxed and his arms tightened around her.

"As you wish."

**16 Years old.**

"Over my dead body."

Killian stared at the princess.

Her blonde hair was loose in waves and curls down her back. She was standing tall, her chin up regally. She was wearing a house dress, that fell to the ground, hugging the curves that had suddenly began to show over the last year or so. The color was a dark green, making her own green eyes pop.

Grant you, they were right now popping in anger.

"Well, love, it's a good thing you don't make my decisions for me." He lowered his eyes back down to the book he had been reading.

"I'm sorry, I am the princess, and I say no." His eyes rolled, but remained on the book.

"You're being awfully difficult. I don't even know why you care." He had a few good _ideas _on why she might care, but nothing concrete. "I turn the age of a man in less than a month. This is my decision."

"No. Killian, you cannot join the navy."

He sighed and looked at her. He really wished King David had not made the formal announcement last night at dinner. He really wished he hadn't decided to spend his last few weeks before his duty would start in the Enchanted Kingdom. He should have gone to the Cerulean kingdom and stayed with Melody or the Forrest Kingdom with Phillip. Bloody hell, the Dark Kingdom with Bae would have been better than this.

"I can't believe you would still join." Her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

"Emma, I've been studying and training for this since I was twelve. I can't imagine it being that much of a shock."

"After what happened to Liam?" Her voice grew small. An ache, for her and Liam, tore at his heart.

He sighed and stood up. He towered over her, her body had yet to shoot up as his had. He was almost a foot taller than her.

"I need to honor—"

"Don't even _try it_." She spat her words at him, her mouth wrinkling in an ugly line. She took a large step back, challenging him.

She was no longer a child. The roundness of her youth had drained from her cheeks, moving comfortably over her bust and her hips. Her neck was more prominent, but by no means lanky or awkward, but rather like a graceful swan almost. Her eyes, once too big and too round, were now bright among her beautiful face. She was looking more and more like a regal ruler, than the adventurous and rebellious youth that had caused him many near death experiences.

Then again, Killian mused to himself, all the heirs to the surrounding kingdoms that made up Enchanthopia had packed their innocent, nativity, adventurous selves away.

"You know my greatest passion is the sea." He moved closer to her, his hands moving to her shoulders.

It was true, he always got a little anxious after so many months being away from the ocean.

"But what about," her mouth instantly shut.

What about what? They were friends. They had been friends since she could remember. His father was a Naval officer of the highest rank. He had trusted his children in the care of King David and Queen Snow after a deal with the Dark one had finally caught up to his wife. Regina and Robin had been in the middle of regaining control of the Mills Kingdom. It had taken years for everything to come to order. Henry, Liam, and Killian were almost permanent fixtures in the enchanted Kingdom.

"You must know how I feel about you, love." Killian took another step forward, their bodies barely an inch apart. "Which is why I have to do this. I need to make sure you're safe. That way, one day," he was at a loss for words. What would happen _one day_?

"I don't want to lose you." She had already lost him for a short time when her Princess and royal studies and duties had taken over. But she had gotten him back after Liam's death. He had stayed with them for a year before returning back to Mills; returning back to that bloody Royal Navy.

He leaned his head close to hers and she was sure he was going to kiss her. She was positive. But the kiss never came. His lips burned her forehead.

"Emma, love, you will_ never_ lose me."

Emma opened her eyes and stared into the eternal ice blue.

"I better not, Killian." There was a sharp command to her voice, that only a true princess could have.

He smirked, his head moving away, his hands slid from her shoulders.

"Killian." The sharp tone was mixed with something else.

"Yes, love?"

Her lips were over his before he even had time to meet her eyes. His hand moved to her hair, his fingers getting lost in the unruly curls.

There were sparks erupting across their skin, their lips, their tongues. Her hand had darted to the nap of his neck, grabbing what she could and pressing herself closer to him. His hand slid over her hip, gently squeezing the flesh under the thin gown. She moaned, tilting her head, allowing his tongue to run over her bottom lip, tasting her with a hunger he had never quite felt.

It was over before it had even begun, both pulled away for air; their breaths were haggard, their heart beats wild in their ears.

"Return to me." The sharp tone rang through his head.

He looked at her, making sure her eyes were locked on his.

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**Sorry it's a little fast paced! But I'll try and work out the kinks and pace by the next chapter! I love reviews! Let me know if you have any suggestions!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Enchanthopia had Seven kingdoms. The Enchanted Kingdom, the Kingdom of Mills, the Cerulean Kingdom, the Forrest Kingdom, the Dark Kingdom, the Midas Kingdom, and the Rose Kingdom. Among the seven kingdoms laid various smaller kingdoms, but they were ruled by their respective Hierarchy.<p>

There had not always been peace among the kingdoms.

The Dark One had led Enchanthopia through many struggles before light from the Enchanted Kingdom brightened the skies. The Midas Kingdom had sent curses to both the Forrest and Rose kingdom, before the great sea witch of the Cerulean kingdom fought back against the greedy kings of past.

There always seemed to be a struggle, a war, a civil dispute that kept good and evil from ever resting.

The most recent of wars had only been a decade or two prior to the new generation of heirs. Queen Regina, vengeful and greedy had caused an uproar and taken over the Enchanted Kingdom from her late husband and her step-daughter Snow White. The other kingdoms had struggled to stay neutral, but Regina had put so many stops to the trade routes that the suffering was spreading.

The war itself had been more about brains than brute, and Snow White was one of the smartest soldiers any kingdom had ever seen.

It had taken two years of stealth and brains, but they had defeated the Evil Queen, ending the five year dark reign.

It was Snow who ultimately saved Regina (ironically, because the young princess had also been the reason Regina had turned so dark). Snow had figured out that Regina was swollen with child and had bargain peace for the safety of the fallen queen and her offspring.

Regina had redeemed herself in her new husband's kingdom, Mills, shortly after being banished there.

Honestly, Snow had reasoned with her husband once, had it not been for the civil turmoil in the Mills Kingdom and Regina seeking a safe place for her young son Henry (named after her father), they would probably still be at tensions with the Kingdom of Mills.

But as light began to filter through the kingdoms and Snow, being as kind-hearted and warm, opened her kingdom to everyone, a new dawn had broken.

The kingdoms had traded their goods, removed their high walls, and had begun creating treaties and friendships.

Snow White often had looked out her balcony and felt pride in the hope of a peaceful future that was falling over Enchanthopia.

At least until her twenty-second birthday when the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin had come to her and alleged a prophecy of darkness to fall over the kingdoms.

She had gather a meeting with Regina and Robin, Ella and Thomas, Phillip and Symphony, Ariel and Eric, and the Dark One.

Since there was no time table for the prophecy, the powerful imp had sat at the table, feet propped up and grim on his face, shrugging his shoulders. Henry was three, and currently the only heir (though not biological) to any of the kingdoms. Plans were set in motion to forge a strong net of protection.

The Royal guard for every kingdom was trained harder. The Royal navy was split between Mills, the Enchanted kingdom, and the Cerulean kingdom, for they were two-thirds surrounded by ocean.

The kingdoms had done everything they could to build a more productive army, both on land and by sea. But a threat never came.

Only news of joy seemed to decorate the kingdoms, as the queens found themselves swollen with children, all more excited than the next that their children would be growing up together.

And as each kingdom rejoiced a new prince or a new princess, the loom of the prophecy all but disappeared.

At least for most of the kingdoms.

"You don't even know if the prophecy is going to come true of not." The brunette haired princess had a look on her face that commanded to be listen too.

"I am _never_ wrong, dearie." Rumplestiltskin was pacing across the vast dining room of his castle.

"Father, if we don't leave soon, we won't make it to the Enchanted Kingdom in time for the ball. It takes half a day." Baelfire walked into the room, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. He looked at his father and his step-mother. "Why aren't either of you dressed? It's Emma's birthday. It's her eighteenth birthday. It's Princess Emma's Ball." He was stressing every other word to his parents.

"I'm going to get ready now, dear." Belle placed a comforting hand on Bae's shoulder. "Calm your father."

And with that she disappeared.

"Calm you? Why do I have to calm you? What happened now?" He's face deflated. "Why can't we have one nice night at a ball? You almost ruined Prince Phillips engagement party."

Rumplestiltskin paused in his step, staring at his son bewilderedly.

"I did not such thing."

"You set the buffet on fire." Baelfire was monotone, his eyes giving his father a rather familiar look of obviousness.

"I wanted charred banana for dessert." The imp smiled, his hand dancing into the air.

Bae was un-amused. "Emma is one of my best friends. It's hard having best friends when your father has been committing treason and evil pranks for hundreds of years. Please don't mess this up for her."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Rumple stood straight and saluted his son with two fingers.

Bae rolled his eyes. "I should have gone and joined the navy."

"Bunch of pirates, if you ask me." He let out an impish laugh. Bae was, definitely, un-amused still. Rumple cleared his throat. "I dreamt a prophecy almost twenty years ago that a darkness would fall the kingdoms."

"All the kingdoms?" Bae asked, his tone shifting.

"Yes. And though not much has happened by way of the prophecy, I feel anxious that its truth will bubble to the surface, sooner rather than later."

"Tonight?"

"I don't know if it will be _tonight_." Rumple shook his head. He had stature to his name now. His son was actually accepted into the courts as an equal to the princes and princesses. He didn't want to ruin anything for Belle and Baelfire's sake.

"Well, just," Bae ran a hand through his hair. Hell would have no fury like Snow and Emma if this party was ruined. Not for the same reasons, but equaled fury none-the-less. "Let's join in the festivities tonight and tomorrow we'll call a council meeting with the kingdoms, since we'll all be in the Enchanted Palace tonight."

Rumple smiled wildly. "My son, the diplomat." He put his hand out if showcasing Bae.

The young man nodded slowly, before spinning on his heel. "GET DRESSED!" Could be heard echoing over the stony walls of Rumple's castle.

The imp made a face and wiggled his head in mockery.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit.<em>

Her feet hit the ground in small spurts as she ran through the halls of the castle.

_Dammit_.

Her hair was wild behind her, her dress flying behind her like a swan's tail and wings.

_Dammit._

She wanted to make it to the court. She had to see him, she had to get there. Screw all this none-sense of turning eighteen and princess, royal duty crap.

_Dam—_

"Emma?"

_God-dammit!_

She complete froze at her mother's voice. She stood, trying to catch her breath.

"Where are you off too, my darling?" There was humor in the queen's tone. Emma turned around slowly, regally. She stared at her mother and one of the dwarf guards that protected the castle walls and the precious family inside.

"I think she was sneaking off to the court, your highness." Grumpy smirked.

Emma vowed to get him back for such treason.

"Why on earth would you be doing that? Darling?" _Damn them both to hell_.

"I heard a ship had come in. I wanted to greet whoever it may have been."

Snow gave her daughter a look. "You know, better than anyone else in this castle, no one is supposed to see you until you name has been called at the ball, that is being held in your honor."

"But—"

"No, no buts. You're supposed to be getting ready and relaxing. It's a big night!"

"I've had many birthdays prior to tonight and I will have many birthdays after. I know it was his ship, it's been almost a year—"

"This is not up for discussion. To your room, at once." Snow placed on a strict face. "I'll send Ms. Banks up to you to help you relax."

Emma's face dropped. The firm house maid was a bit of a tyrant.

"Off you go." Snow waved her daughter up to her room. She didn't even flinch at the look exchanged with her daughter and her fallen shoulders.

Grumpy waited almost a full two minutes after she was out of sight before he turned to the Queen. "I bet you anything the officer of the hour is breaking down doors to get to her."

Snow chuckled, continue her own walk to the court yard. "I wouldn't blame him. He hasn't seen her in a year. I surprised she listened to me. I was waiting for her to turn on heel and run."

"She respects you." Grumpy stated gruffly. "I will however make sure that Happy and Dopey stand guard of her."

"That would be for the best, I'm sure." Snow sighed. "I can't believe she's eighteen. It was just yesterday she was drowning herself and Bae. And trying to jump out of trees with Phillip. And fighting with Liam and Henry in the library. And, oh, remember that time she tried to lead and mutiny on the boys' fort with Alexandra and Melody." Snow laughed. "Oh, they grow up so fast."

Grumpy was staring at Snow with an impassive look. "It amazes me that she survived all these years, honestly."

"Of course she did." The queen shook her head. "Every time she dug her hole too deep, Killian was there to pull her out of it. I'm surprised he's still standing strong."

They stood in front of the door to the court yard.

"Fine, I'm surprised both of them lived through the mermaid phase." Grumpy mumbled. Snow shot him a look. "What, it's the truth!"

"Honestly, Grumpy." He opened the door, bowing as she walked in.

"Ah, my beautiful queen!" David rushed over to Snow, capturing her in his arms. "We have many things to celebrate tonight!"

Snow giggled, catching her breath as David placed her down. Her eyes roamed over the court, falling as they noticed a certain sailor was not present.

"Where is—What are we celebrating?" God help them all if Killian was not in this palace.

"_Lieutenant _Killian Jones." David was practically giddy.

Snow stopped her search to look at her husband. "What?"

"Captain Connors alerted me that he wants to promote Killian to a Lieutenant!" David was busting at the seams. As far as he was concerned, it was as if his own son had obtain the golden chalice.

Snow pressed her lips together. A lieutenant was a _big_ responsibility and usually meant more time at sea.

This was ruining all her hopes and dreams for a quiet night. She could still feel the castle shake with the epic fight of her daughter and the young officer a year ago in the throne room. When he told her he was going on some suicidal mission outside of realms of Enchanthopia.

What had he called it? Uncharted territory.

Snow closed her eyes. The tear stained faces of both children (because as far as she cared, they were both still children) that were witnessed after the castle had finally stopped shaking was enough to rip out her own heart.

David, who had watched as his wife's eyes and face fell, her eye lids squinting in pain, suddenly felt the need to backtrack. He wasn't sure why, though.

"I think we should discuss this at a later time. And _do not_ mention this until after the ball." Her eyes darted from her husband to the rest of the court. "That goes for the whole room, not a mention to anyone, especially the Princess and Killian. Understood?"

There was a quick nod from the court, David's face screwing up for a second. Snow gave him a long look, which seemed to transfer the knowledge needed to comprehend what exactly was going on.

* * *

><p>Emma stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a ponytail, curls bouncing down past her neck. Her face was framed by curls, accenting the rose of her cheeks and the green of her eyes. She was fitted in a tight plum colored dress, the skirt full and whimsical as it flowed an inch past the floor.<p>

Her tiara, with the opal stones that glittered under the soft lights of the lanterns in her bedroom, sat on her head proudly.

"Oh, your highness!" She looked over her shoulder to Lisa and Rosette, her ladies in waiting.

"Your mother asked us to the ball, they'll be presenting you in a few minutes."

Emma nodded. Her stomach was literally doing flips. She hadn't seen any of her friends in months. Not even Baelfire who only lived a half a day from the kingdom. She hadn't seen Henry in almost nine months. And Killian, he had been away the longest.

It was literally killing her to have waited until the ball, knowing he was probably hiding in the library or the gardens.

She was slightly ticked off he hadn't come and knocked her door down.

A year was a bloody long time to go without seeing her. Was he even as anxious as she was?

She paused, causing both ladies to stop a foot behind her.

What if he had forgotten her?

"Your highness?"

"I'm sorry." She cleared her throat, her chin going up.

He could _not_ have forgotten her.

Her feet began moving slightly faster.

She had to see him, she had to see him, she had to seem him.

She stopped at the large doors that led to the ballroom. Her heart was beating erratically.

"Are you ready, princess?" The guard was giving her a look and she wondered what her face she was currently displaying.

"One more minute." She whisper. He nodded, his hand stilling on the knob.

She took a deep breath, her hands moving to smooth her dress. She stood a little taller, and rolled her neck. She forced a smile on her face.

"Does it look fake?" She asked the guard. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Your highness, there are a hundred people in this room who are boiling over to see you. And I know, for a fact, there is one particular guest in there who has been causing quite a ruckus in the kitchens trying to sneak up to your chambers." The guards smile doubled as her cheeks blushed and her own smile spread across her lips.

"I'm ready."

He nodded his head, opening the door which in turn caused the second door to open on its own.

The ballroom was decorated in plums and deep greens, with white a silver flitting across the ceiling. Everyone was line to one side or the other, clapping as she walked through.

She could feel the heat of attention boiling across her skin. She looked around, nodding her head in thanks, moving towards her mother and father who stood on the honorary thrones that were placed in the ball room.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful princess." David wished loudly, taking a step down and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Happy birthday, my darling." Emma hugged her mother, and then turned to do a full curtsey to the guests.

"And now, let the festivities begin!" David gestured towards the band and life sprung across the ballroom.

"Mom, dad, this is amazing." She had never seen the ball room look so beautiful.

"It's your birthday." Snow grabbed her daughter's hand. "And we wanted it to be special."

"Thank you." She bowed her head, before moving and hugging her mother again. "Where is he?" Her whisper was haste and urgent.

"He's here." Snow smiled against her daughter's ear, letting her go.

"Who?" David leaned close to them, clearly joking by the smile on his face.

"EMMA!" The princess turned to stare at Alexandra and Melody, both blossomed in their gowns.

Emma almost flew off the thrown into her friends' arms.

"It's been too long!"

"You look ravishing!" Alexandra said, grabbed her hand as they parted. "I can't believe you finally reached our old age!"

"It took long enough." Melody added, winking.

"I'm finally old enough to no longer get away with all the things we've been getting away with for years." She joked, smiling as her friends laughed. Her eyes flitted around.

Where was he?

"Princess!" She turned once again, noting her parents no longer stood at the throne. She was suddenly in the strong arms of Phillip. Her eyes glanced the crowd that was dancing and gossiping around them.

"How are you?" She asked, once her feet had touched the ground again.

"Busy, as usual! Aurora is diving into the punch bowl." He rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the direction he had left his betrothed.

"Where's Bae and Henry?" Her eyes scanned the crowd, only half looking for her other friends.

"I was talking to them before they lined us up." Phillip began to look as well.

"We're right here." Both royals turned to see Henry and Bae, smiling smugly. Emma shook her head, wrapping an arm around each other their necks.

"Happy Birthday." Their voices song in chorus.

"I'm so happy you all are here! It's been far too long our parents kept us apart!" Emma's patience was dwindling. She was more than happy to see her friends, but where the hell was he?

"Emma, you saw us at in Forrest but a few months ago." Alexandra was suddenly with a glass of punch, her eyes amused with her friend.

"But we only stayed a night. We will all be together for almost two weeks this time." Emma shook her head. "I thought you'd be more excited.

"I'm sure she would be if King Midas had allowed his precious son to attend the party." Melody nudged Alex. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing!" Alex glared at Melody.

"Are you two keeping secrets?" Emma crossed her arms.

Phillip cleared his throat. "I do believe I owe you a dance, princess." He grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Ok, he pulled her to the dance floor. Honestly, it would have been easier to toss the girl over his shoulder. "Let's not make a scene at your birthday, shall we?"

Emma glared at him, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other in his hand. "I wanted to hear the gossip. It's been far too lonely here. Even Baelfire has kept his distant."

"We had too, you know we weren't allowed to see each in the short time prior to our eighteenth birthday." He rolled his eyes. "It's the first rule I'm condemning when we all take the throne."

"Yes, yes." Emma mumbled. Her eyes kept moving from one face to the other.

"Have you not seen him yet?" Emma went ridged in his hold. "Oh, please, as if we all don't know about you and the pirate."

"He is not a pirate. He is a well-respected Royal Navy Officer." Emma pulled her head back to look at Phillip. "It's no secret that Killian and I are close."

"Yes, your highness," Phillip teased. "But I think close does not do justice to you two."

"I gather you've seen him?" She tilted her head.

"I did, our ships sailed into port together. He practically swung from his sail to my ship." Phillip laughed. "I forgot how much I missed him."

"Did he look well?" She cleared her throat a little, the dance seeming to slow down.

"He looked different. But, then again, that is what happens when you're gone for so long."

"Different?" The song ended, moving swiftly to a new beat.

Phillip was about to open his mouth when his eye brow moved high into his forehead.

"I'm going to grab us a drink, why don't we talk by the trellis." He gestured with his head.

Emma stared at him for a long moment before looking behind her. The doors had all been opened to allow the cool breeze of autumn to float in.

"I'll wait here." Phillip pressed his lips together.

"Go out to the trellis, Emma."

"But I don't—"

"Trellis, now." He gave her a small spin so that she faced the direction of the gardens.

Emma looked over her shoulder as Phillip made his way to the punch bowl, waving madly at Bae and Henry who were watching her. They both waved her off, causing her to huff and walk towards the gardens.

The minute her foot stepped out onto the stone walk, the trees were lit with fireflies. She smirked as she realized the amount of favors that were called in by the fairies from her parents.

She walked so she was just at the edge of the garden, the trellis not three feet from where she stood. Leaning against a small statue, she debated about waiting for the insufferable prince here or taking the few extra steps.

"Hello, love." His voice sent a chill down her spine. She pun around staring at the shadowy figure against the castle wall.

As he stepped forward, the light chased the shadows from his face.

Officer Killian Jones stood tall against the wall between the set of doors.

It had been a year, last week, since she had saw him last. He looked as if he had gained weight, muscle, in his arms. His shoulders were broader, filling the white officer's jacket that adorned his body. His skin was slightly darker, not as pale as it once had been. His face was covered in a shadow of a beard, which gave him a more smoldering look to his eyes. And his hair? His once long, thick black hair was cut short, in an almost frenzied way.

There was definitely something different to him.

The familiar smell of the ocean, though, suddenly captured her senses.

"Killian." Her voice shook and she felt like slapping herself. She tried to straighten her form, having been relaxed, leaned against the statue.

"I tried too… you look… I'm sor—" He chuckled, his hand moving through his hair. He looked at her, his eyes moving from the edge of her gown up to her face. As if he was memorizing every inch of her. "I had so many things I wanted to tell you, but, I can't think of anything other than Happy Birthday, my love, and you look beautiful."

Emma stood stoned face, her mouth in a sharp line.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Emma, I—"

He was cut off, this time by Emma's lips over his. She back him against the castle wall, indirectly out of site from peering eyes. Her lips burned against his, as her nostrils inhaled the scent of salt and water, mixing with the fading air and sun of the sea. She pulled away from him, before the kiss could intensify.

"You're not allowed to leave me for that long, Killian. Never again. You were gone for twelve months!" His hands settle over her hips. He knew it was hard for her to admit missing him. She had always just gotten mad at him when he returned for holiday to the kingdom after staying away for more than a month here or a few weeks there. It never lasted long and she never admitted why she was mad.

Not like this, at least.

"I didn't mean to leave you so long, love. You must know how much it hurt being apart from you for so long."

"Even if you were on the sea?" Her lips twisted slightly. He nodded his head, bending down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Aye, even with being on the sea. But, I promised I would come back, and I did."

"I heard stories, that it was rough waters." Emma leaned into him, breathing him in.

Killian winced. He was hoping that the stories would never get back to her. At least the especially gruesome ones. If she had only seen what he had seen.

Pf. The heavens wouldn't have been able to stop her from burning every ship at port to stop him from leaving.

"You're back now." She comforted herself, her hand entwining with his. "We have a celebration to attend, pirate ."

He smiled, squeezing her hand, willing himself to believe she was in front of him, once again."

"Let's go celebrate your eighteen birthday, love."

Emma gave him a smirk, deciding in that moment he wasn't allowed out of her sight for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"They're adorable." Ella branded her hands together as if in prayer. "When should we expect a wedding?"<p>

David choked on his punch, causing Snow to roll her eyes.

"What wedding?" He gagged out, looking to see Killian spinning Emma on the floor. "Are they going to dance together all night?"

"David, you know they're in love." Snow said slowly.

"Love? No, this is a crush." He waved it off. His baby girl, in love? I mean, sure it was Killian, he knew Killian; he trusted Killian. Killian was afraid of him. But, his baby girl?

Snow gave her husband a heavy look. "Charming, did I not prepare you properly for this?"

"I just figured they would need time to get to know each other." His eyes moved from Snow to Ella, their faces mirroring each other.

"David, what did you think the last eighteen years of Emma's life was?" Ella shook her head.

"We can take him hunting in the morning." Thomas stated, looking at David.

Snow slapped her friend gently in the chest. "Thomas!"

"Oh, ignore him, he's all twisted and wrung because Alexandra has a crush." Ella smiled as Snow let out a delighted shriek.

"On who? Henry? Bae?" Snow's eyes began moving to find the princess and the princes in question.

Ella winced. "On Prince Jude. Remember that visit to Midas' castle?" Ella took a deep breath. "The two were like bees and honey."

Snow had a discouraged look on her face, but for only a second. "That's good though, we've been trying to work out a treaty with Midas for ages now."

Thomas huffed. "She's way too good for that sniveling man-child." The queens looked to the King as David nodded his head in understanding.

"Killian is not good enough for Emma?" Snow's voice was flat, her hand gesturing out to them on the dance floor. "Emma surely does not agree with you."

"It's the principle of the matter, Snow, not that Killian is not good enough for Emma." David tried to reason.

Thomas shook his head. "No one is good enough for our children, expect each other." He paused as Regina moved to grab another drink from the punch bowl. "Regina!"

She looked over to them, her eyes rolling and her voice flat. "What?"

Honestly, as far as Regina felt, she was dealing with a bunch of wayward puppies.

"How would you feel if Henry fell in love with Princess Cordelia?" Thomas gestured with his head to Snow, assuming he was going to prove his point.

Regina made a face. "I raised Henry better than that."

Thomas nodded. "But what if."

"I'd lock him in a tower." Regina took a sip of her punch.

"Exactly." Thomas turned to Snow.

"What if it was true love?" Snow questioned. The formally evil queen rolled her eyes.

"I promise you, I know enough spells and curses, it would never happen."

Thomas' face lit up. "I need a good frog spell."

Regina stared at him for a hard moment before turning on her feet and heading back to where some of the younger royals, such as her younger son Roland, was playing.

Ella stared at her husband. He shrugged, unashamed. "I was just asking. Where's Rumple, I'll ask him."

"I'm afraid Rumple retired to bed." Belle walked up to them, her smile bright.

"It's not even midnight!" David protested. Belle shrugged.

"You know how he is. Besides, he has his buttons all twisted up." Her head shook slightly in dismay.

"What about?" Snow asked, leaning over the punch bowl. She gently sent one of the servants to fetch more ice.

"Some prophecy that was made twenty years ago." Belle sighed, not noticing the four sharp turned heads to her.

"Is it coming true?" Ella asked, her hand moving to her chest.

Belle stared at them. "You knew about this prophecy?"

"He came to me, before I was even pregnant with Emma. He told us a great darkness was going to fall over Enchanthopia." Snow moved so that she was closer to David. "What did he say?"

"Only that he felt it looming near."

"The darkness?" Ella's voice was hushed.

"The prophecy's time table." Belle was looking between the four royals.

"David what if—"

"We're not jumping to any conclusions. It'll worry the children." He cleared his throat, his eyes moving to his daughter who was smiling widely as she danced.

"Bae wants to have a meeting tomorrow, since we're all here." Belle suggested, her own eyes searching and finding her step son, who was laughing loudly with Phillip and Henry.

"After breakfast, we'll send the children to go riding, that will give us a few hours." Ella mumbled. She watched as Alex curtsied and giggled as Gavin twirled her around the floor.

"Maybe it's all just a false prophecy." Thomas stated, leaning on his heels.

Snow's lips were in a tight line. "Rumple's never been wrong before."


End file.
